


Самореализация

by Ulysses (Telemakhos)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Technological Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telemakhos/pseuds/Ulysses
Summary: Лёгкое порно со щепоткой смысла. Агрессивный Гэвин и его закидоны.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	Самореализация

Коннор безупречен, как совершенно новый, только что распакованный и выпростанный из пластиковой плёнки техно-ангел, и настолько же хладнокровен даже теперь, когда Гэвин обтирает им стены замызганной подворотни в самом бедном районе города. Пейзажи здесь жалкие: стены изрисованы криворукими подростками, которые, как Гэвин когда-то, прогуливают школу и просирают детство по задним дворам — с сигаретами на сдачу и самовыражением через порчу общественной собственности; на старом асфальте серыми пятнами притоптана жвачка; фонари покосились, как пьяные; вдоль улиц осенними листьями тащатся обрывки газет. Воняет помойкой. Полная безнадёга, короче. Гэвин надавливает на почти живую, тёплую шею Коннора, впечатывая его в размашистую синюю «Ебал систему» и грязно-коричневую «андроидам — нет!». Он тут выглядит не к месту. Конечно, не потому, что какой-то малолетка высохшим маркером нацарапал на отваливающейся штукатурке угрозы всем механическим манекенам. Просто Коннор весь из себя такой ухоженный и правильный: аккуратная мордашка, опрятные шмотки, дежурная улыбочка услужливого официанта. У Гэвина зубы сводит от приторности, когда он смотрит на это отродье. А Коннор в ответ пялится своими стеклянными глазами, такими же безупречными, как лицо, тряпки и изгиб мягкого рта, и молчит, и делает это так, что Гэвину кажется, будто в глубине нано-зрачков вместо работы высококлассного процессора он видит надменность и снисхождение к нему, Риду. А может, и к человечеству в его лице.  
У Гэвина с детства были проблемы с контролем гнева. Однажды он спустил богатенького одноклассника с лестницы за то, что пиздюк назвал Гэвина и его семью нищебродами. Парень наебнулся по ступенькам вниз, прокатился два пролёта и приземлился жопой кверху перед дверью кабинета. Кто-то открывал её и добавил гэвиновой жертве шишек на башке. Это было пиздец смешно — до тех пор, пока папаша Гэвина, вернувшись домой, не пригласил сынка в свою спальню для серьёзного разговора и не вытащил ремень из шлёвок: оказалось, что родители богатенького поставили Ридов на счётчик за сломанную руку и отколотый зуб. Отец был в бешенстве, потому запер дверь и велел снимать штаны и ложиться на кровать. Тоже жопой кверху.  
Так Гэвин объяснил для себя закон кармы, кстати. Хотя для полного равновесия во вселенной кто-то должен был облить дерьмом пиздливого любителя кататься с лестниц.  
Если вдуматься, Коннор напоминал Гэвину того парня. Такой же причёсанный, чистенький и высокомерный.  
— Думаешь, ты лучше меня? — рычит Гэвин, наклоняясь к наглому синтетическому еблишку.  
Сегодня он может делать с Коннором что хочет. Может, как в школе, макнуть его головой в унитаз. Может сбросить с лестницы. Может унизить и заставить просить пощады.  
На улице зажигаются пьяные фонари. Гэвин тоже пьяный. Может быть. Немного.  
— Молчишь? — спрашивает он, упиваясь собственным злорадством. — Молчи, сука.  
Ему хочется душу из Коннора выбить. Но её ведь и так нет. Коннор — машина, прихоть чьего-то вдохновенного разума, инженерного образования и труда бедных детей какого-нибудь Бангладеша, собиравших по частям некоего RK800: превосходного детектива, лучшего напарника, наиперспективнейшего сотрудника. Не то что Гэвин, набор клеток, генов и скользких потрохов внутри кожаного мешка с твёрдым, но хрупким каркасом. Нет, Коннор идеален изнутри так же, как снаружи. Вместо мерзких почек, селезёнки и прочей требухи Коннор начинён микросхемами, проводками, датчиками и прочей хуетой, делающей его работу практически лишённой погрешностей, а его цену — заоблачно высокой.  
— Сколько ты стоишь, а? — злится Гэвин, снова прикладывая андроида затылком о стену. Он смотрит, как Коннор открывает розовый рот: его губы искривляются в совершенном мимическом движении, размыкаются и складывают слова, но Рид не слушает.  
— Я сказал молчи, кофеварка!  
Коннор таращится на него неживыми глазищами, имитирует такое почти искреннее недоумение, что грудную клетку Гэвина распирает грубый смех.  
— Ваши указания противоречивы, сэр. Я...  
Коннор не может договорить, потому что Гэвин решает садануть этому безупречному красавчику-роботу коленом под дых. В сущности, Коннор и не дышит. Он только имитирует: дыхание, мимику, эмоции. Гэвину интересно, имитирует ли этот пай-мальчик оргазмы.  
— Ты ведь подчиняешься тому, кому скажут, да? Сделаешь что угодно?  
— Это заложено в мою программу, сэр, — вежливо отвечает Коннор, пытаясь распрямиться. Воспитанный, спокойный, безукоризненный.  
— Ты сегодня под моим командованием, — делится Гэвин, сплёвывая на асфальт. — На колени, дерьма кусок. Я сказал, на колени!  
Коннор составляет лицевыми мышцами выражение удивления и покорности одновременно, приподнимая плечи и медленно опускаясь на землю. Гэвину нравится думать, что этот новенький детёныш Киберлайфа, не нюхавший жизни и даже не произносивший слова «секс», будет валяться у его, Рида, ног и глотать его сперму.  
Гэвин сжимает идеально очерченную линию пластиковой челюсти, разворачивает боком и трётся стояком о бледную скулу. Потом расстёгивает ширинку и щёлкает резинкой трусов. Говорит:  
— Возьми в рот, — и упирается ладонью в стену, чувствуя, как от одной мысли о сосущем его член Конноре Гэвина начинает штормить. Диод на виске андроида моргает.  
— Я вынужден Вас проинформировать о том, что в моей программе нет...  
— Заткнись и соси, — перебивает Рид и тыкается твёрдым хуем в податливые тёплые губы.  
Наверняка этот старпёр Хэнк даже не понял, что это ведро с гайками можно трахать. Значит, никто ещё не успел присунуть ему. Гэвин будет первым — об этом он успевает подумать до того, как Коннор всё-таки наклоняется и обнимает член ртом.  
Сначала он сосёт неумело, как и подобает хорошему мальчику. Но андроиды быстро учатся, и Гэвин бы не удивился, узнав, что, пока ровные искусственные зубы с непривычки цепляли кожу, в голове Коннора прокручивались десятки роликов с порно-сайтов, — потому что минут через шесть горячий язык начинает оглаживать ствол почти профессионально и механическая глотка свободно расправляет свои сегменты, пропуская головку глубже. Гэвин сгребает Коннора за мягкие аккуратно уложенные волосы и толкается бёдрами. Насаживает дорогущую искусственную башку на свой настоящий хуй и думает: кто из нас теперь лучше? По спине Гэвина катится пот, футболка липнет к телу под мышками и между лопаток, глаза застилает полупрозрачная пелена. Он понимает, что кончит быстро, но старается не думать об этом: ему кажется, что лучше, чем в гортани Коннора, ему не будет нигде. Он слышит своё сбитое хриплое дыхание и опускает взгляд на RK800. Гэвину хочется, чтобы тот сопел, закатывал глаза и сжимал от старания пальцами штаны Рида, но пластиковые руки Коннора безжизненно лежат на коленях, как у прилежного ученика, вызванного в кабинет директора для объявления очередной благодарности. Его симпатичная мордашка, нарисованная кем-то на компе, почти нихрена не выражает и только светится своей белизной в сумерках, с каждым новым движением покачиваясь перед Гэвином. Ненастоящие глаза закрыты, веки не дрожат и ресницы спокойно лежат на щеках. Можно подумать, что Коннор тупо перезагружается или вроде того. Гэвина это бесит, но умелый минет перенаправляет эмоции и мысли в иное русло.  
Ведь Коннор, как видно, может прекрасно отсосать, если захочет. Синтетический паинька со взглядом рептилии, манерами отличника и продажным нутром шлюхи. Надо отвалить кучу бабок за то, чтобы он тебя слушался, но если заплатишь — он весь твой.  
Весь.  
Прежде чем спустить, достав член из плотно обхватившего горла, Гэвин успевает подумать о том, что надо бы затащить Коннора в какой-нибудь мотель, запереть дверь на все замки, зашторить окна и отыметь, пока кто-нибудь из них не свалится. Скорее всего, это будет Гэвин, но ему нравится представлять, что именно Коннор, извивающийся, стонущий, умоляющий, измучается и улетит в роботскую посторгазменную негу первым.  
Потом Гэвин вытаскивает хуй и кончает, зажмурившись. Открывает глаза. Искусственное лицо Коннора, имитирующее безвкусное ничего, залито спермой. Стена рядом — тоже. В подворотне темно, но даже так заметно, что Рид успел содрать ногти о битую кирпичную кладку — из пальцев идёт кровь. Красная. Настоящая.  
Гэвин поводит плечами, чтобы футболка отлипла от кожи, и застёгивает ширинку. Ему хочется пить и напиваться.  
Уходя, он смотрит на свою самореализацию, медленно стекающую по стене и светлому пятну лица. Коннор, кажется, остаётся сидеть на своём месте.  
Ну и кто из нас теперь лучше, думает Гэвин.


End file.
